


Judgment

by lpmc94



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmc94/pseuds/lpmc94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an agent is accused of a terrible crime, Gale must pass judgment on one of his men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> This uses a Male Human Mage Trevelyan that is romancing Dorian.  
> This fic was born of the recent news that we can pass judgment on certain people.

    Gale had been torn from an important meeting with some Orlesian nobles when a page had come to report that one of his agents had been accused of using blood magic. Gale had left Josephine to deal with the nobility while he headed to the throne room. To prepare, he returned to his room and had a servant help dress him in his grey dragon bone armor. His blond head was adorned with a circlet of gold that was shaped like a dragon’s wings. He shrugged on a cape of a dark red hue. The Inquisitor idly waved his hand at the rack next to his bed and a white staff flew towards him, smacking crisply into his hand. It was time for judgment.  
————————

    One of the female templars began,“Your Eminence, this agent has been accused of consorting with demons and practicing blood magic.”

    With every word, Gale’s expression grew even more angry. His sky blue eyes all but glowed in their intensity. His cold gaze took in the six templar agents surrounding the recalcitrant man in robes, all of the warriors with his or her hands touching the maleficar. They constantly channeled power through his body, denying the mage his power and keeping him drained of all energy. He was further bound by iron chains and gagged.

    “Evidence?” Gale queried, letting his voice echo through the hall. Beside the Inquisitor, who was sitting on a large throne, stood Cullen, former Knight Commander and now General of the Inquisition’s military. It was his men that had apprehended the suspected blood mage. Beyond those soldiers and their general, the throne room was barely populated. The only others present were Cassandra and Leliana. They both stood to the side, letting Gale pass judgment. 

    Here, Leliana spoke up, “My agents found documents regarding the nature of his blood sacrifices, as well as plans to begin to experiments upon children. As the man was stationed in a distant village, apparently the maleficar believed he could get away with taking the children of the small village.”

    At the mention of children, Gale’s eyes grew wide, before setting into an even more angry gaze.

    The Inquisitor’s voice cracked like a whip. “Cullen.”

    “Yes, my lord?” Cullen’s voice came, startled at Gale’s intensity.

    “Are you able to perform the Rite of Tranquility?” Gale inquired.

    “Y-yes, your Eminence. But—” he began, bewildered.

    “I have no tolerance for blood magic, and I will _**not**_ suffer a mage performing experimentation upon children. You have your orders, General. We will make an example of this man,” Gale thunderously proclaimed, angered by the blood mage’s actions. 

    Cullen jumped at Gale’s order, and with Cassandra, left to get the necessary items. While those two prepared, Leliana came to speak with Jace, and she expressed approval for the choice he had made. As it would take a short while to prepare the Rite, Gale swept his hand through the air, leveling a powerful sleep spell at the maleficar, making the man drop unconscious, and allowing his retainers a brief respite from their arduous task. 

    After about an hour’s time, Cassandra and Cullen returned, expressions hard and resolute. Cullen carried an oddly shaped brand that had the image of the Chantry sunburst and Cassandra carried a large bowl of lyrium. Even across the room, Gale could hear the singing of the Fade, and it made his hair stand on end. The Inquisitor rose and approached the condemned man. He motioned for the templar agents to take hold of the bound man. With a snap of his fingers, Gale released the spell binding the man into sleep. 

    Turning to look at his general, the Inquisitor gave a sharp nod. Cullen doused the end of the brand into the deep blue lyrium, allowing it to soak. The condemned man turned to look at Gale’s war leader, and his eyes widened almost comically. He began to struggle against the bonds and the templars holding him down. Gale merely awaited in silence, allowing Cullen to complete his task. The former Knight Commander pulled the now blue brand from the bowl and held it straight up. His eyes narrowed in concentration, and the very air began to hum around the brand. The man was channeling a fierce amount of energy into the object, causing the end dipped into lyrium to start glowing. After a minute or so, it was extremely bright, and the light it radiated grated across Gale’s magical senses. 

    At the bright glow, the condemned began fighting even more violently, even managing to rip free of his gag. He began screaming obscenities, knowing that his end was at hand. But it was what he shouted next that made Gale’s blood absolutely boil.

    “Those children had it coming! They deserved to suffer, they deserved to be my sacrifices!” the maleficar screamed.

    Gale didn’t hear the rest over the roar of blood pounding in his ears. Without a second thought, the man took two large steps forwards, pushing past Cullen. The tall Inquisitor reached down to grab the condemned mage, one hand on his neck, the other covering the screaming man’s mouth. Gale’s templar agents backed away, allowing their leader to handle the situation. By this time, the Trevalyan mage’s eyes were pools of blue light, anger having drawn out immeasurable power. 

    In a cold voice, Gale proclaimed, “Never again will you harm another child. May the Maker have mercy on your soul, you son of a bitch, cause I sure as hell won’t.”

    With those words, Gale allowed his anger to direct the magic he wielded. A rush of terrible blue light entered the condemned maleficar through the hand covering his mouth, allowing it go down his throat and spread to the rest of his body. The all consuming light set fire to the internal organs of the body, causing a blood curdling screech to erupt from the now dying mage. As the power coursed through the maleficar’s body, his skin even began to glow with the blue color of Gale’s magic. After nearly thirty seconds of screaming, it was over. Gale let go of the man, and the body disappeared in a flash of blue light, entirely disintegrated.  
    The Inquisitor looked up to see most of people in the room staring at him, some in awe, others in fear, and two in understanding. Gale sighed, and called his staff to his hand, before leaving the throne room. He needed a drink.  
——————

    Several hours later found the tired leader walking towards the tavern in Skyhold. He wore plain, working clothes now, though he still had the golden circlet in his hair. He found the building to be mostly empty, as most had already retired at this late hour. However, what did surprised Gale was the sight of Varric and Dorian waiting for him at their usual table. Both were drinking ale and chatting, though a third glass lay untouched. Loosing a sigh, Gale came to sit next to Dorian, giving his lover a tired peck on the cheek.

    “How goes it, Sparky?” Varric asked, eyes glinting with knowledge of the answer.

    “About as well as you suspect, Varric. I feel like absolute shit at the moment. Please tell me that the third glass is for me.” Gale said wearily.

    “No, it’s for Cole. We’re gonna try to get him drunk…no, of course it’s for you, idiot,” the dwarf said snarkily. 

    “Funny,” Gale said before knocking back the dwarven liquor, allowing the burn to curl pleasantly down through his chest. 

    “So,” Varric stated definitively. 

    “So, I executed a man who was going to experiment on children,” Gale said.

    “I’m sure as hell not arguing, my friend. Andraste’s ass, I would have skipped Tranquility and gone straight to killing the bastard,” the dwarf said matter-of-factly. 

    “I wanted the little shit to suffer. I thought that by robbing all the color, all the light from his world, he’d experience the same pain he would inflict upon those children. But the minute he opened his mouth, I…lost it. I used my magic to make him hurt, scream, and bleed. The spell I used made every second of his life an agony.”

    “And?” Dorian prodded.

    Gale looked his lover dead in the eye, and nodded, reassured, “I’d do it again. In a heartbeat. People like that don’t deserve to exist in the world.”  
————————————

    As Gale walked along the battlements of Skyhold later that night, he noticed a solitary figure on the farthest wall, staring at the Frostback Mountains. Recognizing the man’s vividly crimson fur stole, Gale turned to head in the man’s direction. As the Inquisitor made his way towards Cullen, he could not help but think of how he had pined rather embarrassingly after the uninterested, yet undeniably handsome man. Soon, Gale had come to realize how lost Cullen was as a person. Even if the other man had been interested in men, the former Templar was nowhere near ready to be in any kind of relationship. 

    Ah, that word. Templar. Cullen had been a part of the Kirkwall Circle’s infamous Templar Order. Gale had heard terrible things about The Gallows from his brethren that had lived in that Circle. And yet, through all that mayhem, Cullen had managed to help another mage defeat his superior, Meredith Stannard. Faith shattered, Cullen then managed to rally the city and restore order. 

    As Gale came to stand beside Cullen, he saw one amber eye flash in the moonlight, before turning to stare down into the mountain range once more.

    “Your Eminence?” Cullen’s voice was quiet.

    “Drop the honorifics, Cullen. You know how much they annoy me.”

    “Galeado, then,” Cullen’s voice amusedly replied.

    “Good enough, you ass. Look, I came to apologize for what happened this afternoon,” Gale said, his voice almost lost to the rushing wind. Skyhold was an amazing fortress, but it seemed to be constantly stuck in perpetual winter. 

    “It’s been about fours years since I last performed the Rite. The last time was maybe a week before that mage destroyed the Chantry, and the Gallows fell. In all honesty, that feels like another lifetime far removed from now.”

    Gale sighed. “I apologize for putting that kind of pressure on you out of nowhere, soldier. But it still needed to be done. That miserable son of a bitch deserved to suffer.”

    Here, Cullen turned to his leader. “No need to apologize, my lord. It just…surprised me. I will not question your orders again.”

    “It’s alright, my friend. Get some sleep. You look like shit.” Gale said, amused.

    On cue, the tall warrior let out a large yawn. Cullen thanked Gale for their brief talk, before heading towards his tower. Gale could do naught but stare as his general returned to the large tower. Dorian was gonna kill him, but **_damn_** , Cullen had one hell of an ass.


End file.
